


Rien d'insurmontable

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [15]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Korra et Asami sont au Monde des Esprits, profitant de leurs vacances. Amoureuses, elles ne se sont encore rien dit...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Nuits du FoF [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 1





	Rien d'insurmontable

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Objectif.  
> Temps : 1 heure.  
> (Bon, il ne se passe rien, hein...)

Korra avait une vie généralement bien remplie. Évidemment, elle était l'Avatar et avait pour objectif de maintenir l'équilibre du monde ! Ce n'était pas de tout repos.

Mais voilà, qu'elle se trouvait là, dans le Monde des Esprits à ne rien faire. Enfin, si, elle faisait quelque chose : elle s'amusait et passait du bon temps.

Mais il n'y avait aucune pression, aucune menace, aucune demande… Rien. Juste elle et Asami.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose, un seul objectif qu'elle avait fixé à elle-même : rendre Asami heureuse et peut-être… peut-être aussi lui avouer ses sentiments. Et c'était l'une des choses les plus dures qu'elle n'ait jamais faites.

Alors, elle attendait patiemment que le bon moment se présente. Pendant ce temps, les deux femmes s'amusaient comme jamais auparavant ! Et c'était reposant. Reposant d'une façon que peu peuvent comprendre.

Ce n'était pas reposant dans le sens où elles ne faisaient rien. C'était reposant dans le sens où elles faisaient les choses sans problème, sans souci, juste elles deux.

Alors qu'elles en faisaient des choses ! Et c'était assez fatiguant physiquement comme elles parcouraient des kilomètres. Non pas qu'elles se plaignaient. Loin de là !

Asami était disposée à marcher le double de kilomètres si c'était avec Korra. Elle pourrait aller n'importe où avec elle ! La suivre par-delà montagnes et océans, dans l'air, sur terre… partout !

Pendant qu'elles marchaient sur un chemin absolument verdoyant, où poussait d'étranges feuilles énormes, Asami se retourna seulement pour être accueillie par un sourire chaleureux de la part de Korra. Alors, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

Comment ne pas le faire devant la beauté qu'elle avait devant elle ? Il était vrai que Korra était magnifique, avec ses beaux yeux bleus, contraste merveilleux avec sa peau foncée, son sourire flamboyant et ses courts cheveux dans lesquels elle avait tellement envie de passer la main…

Et il ne s'agissait là que de son visage ! Elle avait aussi un corps tonique, tout de muscles, qui paraissait si ferme au toucher, qui l'était pour les quelques fois où elle avait pu poser sa main dessus. Mais elle rêvait d'en explorer encore plus.

Et en plus de ça, Korra avait un si bel esprit. Elle était gentille, drôle, généreuse, volontaire… Il n'y avait rien à dire, Korra était la perfection. Et à chaque fois qu'Asami arrivait à cette conclusion, son côté rationnel lui disait qu'elle n'était absolument pas objective. Et alors ?

Korra avait certes ses défauts mais quand on aime, on n'y fait pas attention. Alors, pour Asami, Korra était la perfection. Sa perfection.

Il ne restait qu'un petit détail à régler… Lui dire. Bien sûr, quel intérêt de se séparer de tout le monde, de prendre des vacances ensemble, si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ?

Tous ces sentiments qui fourmillaient en elle depuis plus de trois ans. Trois ans, et ils n'avaient fait que grandir encore et encore. Ils avaient guidé ses actes et son esprit, pour arriver jusqu'à maintenant.

Il semblait que maintenant tout ce qu'ils demandaient, c'était de sortir, de s'exprimer enfin.

Parce qu'il n'y a aucun objectif à l'amour. Il faut juste apprendre à aimer. Et se faire aimer en retour. Ce qui n'est en fait pas mince affaire.

Mais en regardant Korra, son visage si lumineux, et Korra regardant Asami, elles se dirent qu'il n'y a nul objectif qu'elles ne pourraient atteindre, ensemble.


End file.
